Enredo De Host
by Haruka No Ouji
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si uno de los padres del los host quisiera adelantarse al otro y trata de hacer las cosas de una manera errónea? Tanto los miembros del club como haruhi están confundidos. ¿Que pasara con ellos? ¿ Podrán sus sentimientos ganarles o sabrán controlarlos? ¿A quien escogerá al final? Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de este Fanfic pertenecen a Bisco Hatori._**

Las palabras en japonés que aparecen en el capítulo están a continuación:

Nee: Oye

Okasan: Mama

* * *

 **Prólogo**

*En el Club de Host*

Los miembros del club se preparaban para otro día en el Ouran esperando para recibir a sus clientas.

Mientras todos pensaban en el nuevo tema del día, el presidente del club Tamaki se comportaba algo distante en comparación con los otros días.

 **-** ¡Señor! Le ocurre algo? Ha estado muy decaído desde ayer –Preguntaron mientras se acercaban a su señor los gemelos del grupo, Hikaru y Kaoru.

Muy serio y pensativo se levanta y camina hacia ellos – ¿Están seguros de que Haruhi no ha ido a clases estos días?

-Aaaa! Ya veo… tranquilo mi señor, siendo una chica tan delicada, seguro está enferma y por eso no ha venido.

-Nee! Takashi, ¿Haru-chan nos dejó? – mientras ponía sus ojos como cascaditas.

Honey-sempai, si! Seguro lo que ocurre es que Haruhi nos dejó porque se cansó de los acosos del señor.

Tamaki que había escuchado toso lo que decían quedo paralizado y deprimido (aún más de lo que estaba). Okasaaaan ~ ellos no comprenden lo difícil que es tener una hija, por eso la cuido ,no la acoso! Como ustedes que si lo hacen bestias, si se cansó de alguien aquí fue de ustedes!

-Esto no es bueno si esto sigue así los ingresos del club bajaran y eso no lo puedo permitir - dijo el presidente en las sombras Kyouya, mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

De repente la puerta del club se abre de par en par con brusquedad. Todos asombrados ven que se trata del padre de Haruhi que desesperado empezó a preguntarles – ¿Dónde está Haruhi?, ¿No la han visto?, No la encuentro en ningún lado, no llega desde anoche la he buscado en todas partes y no aparece!

* * *

 **Nota: Hola gente desconocida esta historia la estamos creando entre dos personas nos llamamos Yulieth y Elaiza (Mucho Gusto nwn).**

 **Somos hermanas, es nuestro primer fanfic.**

 **Elaiza: Tengan compasión y comenten.**

 **Yuliet: Como teníamos curiosidad queríamos intentar crear un fanfic y espero nos salga bien -u- .**

 **bye bye! n.n/**


	2. ¿Secuestrada?

**Los personajes de este Fanfic pertenecen a Bisco Hatori**

 **Capítulo 1**

*El día Anterior*

-Otosan, ya está listo el desayuno me voy al instituto nos vemos.

Después de un día de clases Haruhi camina hacia el club muy apresurada – Voy a llegar tarde, Kyouya-sempai estará molesto –Mientras corría por el pasillo, un estudiante la llamó - Haruhi ven un segundo tengo que mostrarte algo! – Eh!? Nunca te había visto, bueno por ahora no puedo voy retrasada a un lugar, lo siento.

Haruhi se voltea para seguir su camino, cuando se voltea este supuesto estudiante del Ouran la jala a un lugar solitario del pasillo donde se encontraban dos chicos más - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡¡¡Suéltenme!!! – Gritó, mientras entre los tres la forcejeaban, y veía como uno de ellos le acercaban un pañuelo blanco a la boca y esto hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Sera que todo fue un sueño?, ¿Estoy en mi casa?... Si eso debió ser -la castaña abrió los ojos y quedo un poco confundida al notar que no estaba en su casa, se levantó y empezó a analizar el lugar. Era un cuarto grande, muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, parecía especialmente preparado o esa sensación era la que sentía, tenía una cama grande adornada con telas y cortinas alrededor, un closet a la esquina de la habitación, un mueble grande al lado de la cama, también había un tocador al lado de la puerta, cuándo la abrió se dio cuenta de que era la puerta que conducía al baño, también había otra puerta, cuando trato de abrirla noto que estaba cerrada con llave así que supuso que era la salida -¿Dónde estoy?.

*De vuelta al presente*

*En el club*

Los miembros del club estaban sorprendidos Haruhi no era chica de estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

-¿Dónde está mi niña?, ¿Qué le abra pasado?

-Cálmese Señor no es momento de perder la cabeza- Dijeron los gemelos traviesos del Ouran.

-Haru-chan!!! -Lloriqueaba Honey-sempai de solo pensar en que no volvería mientras se aferraba a las piernas de Takashi.

- _Esto es algo muy misterioso_ -pensó el pelinegro-Tratare de investigar más, utilizare los contactos de mi familia -dijo muy pensativo el heredero de la familia Ootori.

-Hablare con mi padre sobre esto -Decía Tamaki muy preocupado.

*En la Oficina del Director del Ouran*

(Padre de Tamaki)

Mientras el director del Ouran revisaba documentos, entra el presidente del club muy exaltado.

-Padre! Tenemos que hablar, es importante Haruhi no aparece y… -No termino de hablar cuando su padre lo interrumpió –Ya entendí, está bien veré que puedo hacer para encontrarla -Gracias- Más tranquilo Tamaki sale de la oficina, mientras su Padre sigue pensando -No creo que haya sido casualidad ella no tiene nada, así que no creo que sea por dinero, esto fue obra de alguien con el mismo objetivo que yo pero que llegaría demasiado lejos para conseguir lo que quiere y de una manera no tan correcta.

*En el Club*

-Ya Hable con mi Padre nos ayudara a buscar a Haruhi, se paran las actividades del club por ahora, hoy nos iremos temprano y todos traten de buscar por su cuenta. – Dijo el líder con mucha decisión y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Vamos!! Mañana nos reuniremos para ver si alguno sabe algo.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hacen por mi hija…-Dijo el padre de Haruhi ya algo más tranquilo por la ayuda de los jóvenes -De todas maneras avisare a la policía.

-No sera necesario, mi familia se encargara de eso. –Dijo el presidente en las sombras.

-No hay nada que agradecer todos la queremos mucho y haríamos lo que fuera por ella. –Dijo el gemelo rebelde Hikaru.

*En la casa de los Ootori*

En la oficina del padre de Kyouya.

-Padre necesito que muevas a todos los guardias y contactos de la familia, Haruhi está desaparecida y necesitamos encontrarla.

-Eh…Si pero primero necesito que busques unos libros que llevaron a tu habitación, tráelo y luego me cuentas que paso.

Caminando por los pasillos de la casa dirigiéndose a su habitación Kyouya noto a una de las sirvientas de la casa subir del sótano, algo que le extraño mucho ya que la servidumbre nunca iba a ese lugar. Decidió bajar a investigar, noto que todo estaba limpio y que debajo de las escaleras había una puerta que nunca había visto allí, intento abrirla y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que la habían dejado abierta. Entro y lo primero que vio fue una cama muy grande y decorada, se acercó y vio a la chica castaña que tanto habían estado buscando. – Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Haruhi en una habitación que no conocía de su casa, esta hizo intento de despertar, en eso Kyouya decidió salir, - _¿Por qué esta aquí?_ Fue lo que pensó mientras subía las escaleras.

Ya que había encontrado a Haruhi pensó en que ya no hacía falta decirle a su padre.

Fue a su habitación encontró los libros y los llevo a la oficina del Sr.

Ootori.

-Aja ¿Qué es lo que querías?

-Nada, era algo sin importancia -le dijo con una sonrisa forzada. – _Tengo que averiguar que hace Haruhi en mi casa_.–Con ese pensamiento salió de la oficina de su padre.

 **Nota: Esperamos que les guste :3**

 **Bye bye n.n/**


	3. Nuestro Primer Beso

**Los personajes de este Fanfic pertenecen a Bisco Hatori**

 **Capítulo 2**

Reunión en el Club.

-Bien chicos mi padre hasta ahora no consigue nada, ha estado un poco distante pero estoy seguro que ya está en el caso. –Dijo Tamaki intentando no llorar.

-Mi gente se está moviendo pero aun no encuentran nada –Les dijo Kyouya no tan deprimido como los demás ya que sabía dónde estaba haruhi.

-Estuvimos visitando los lugares que haruhi frecuenta pero no encontramos nada – Los gemelos decepcionados no sabían que hacer, estaban empezando a desesperarse, Hikaru mas que Kaoru o al menos eso quería aparentar mientras se consolaban para no salir corriendo de la frustración por no saber nada de la chica.

Takashi y Honey solo escuchaban. Honey-sempai no podía más ni siquiera el pastel que Takashi le había dado lograba calmarlo, el pelinegro con cara de preocupación tanto por la chica como por él, al ver a Honey tan deprimido hizo todo para intentar calmarlo pero cuando no sabía que más hacer lo único que se le ocurrió fue cargarlo, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que empezaban a salir.

-Tengo que acompañar a mi padre a una reunión importante así que me tengo que ir.

Todos salieron del salón del club con la cara descompuesta.

*Oficina del Señor Ootori*

-Ya estoy aquí –Dijo entrando a la oficina de su padre y veía como su padre de levantaba de su escritorio para irnos.

Bueno ahora vámonos la reunión de hoy es muy importante y como heredero de la familia debes acompañarme.

*En el salón de Reuniones*

La reunión había terminado y ya estaban listos para irse cuando los amigos del Padre de Kyouya se acercaron para hacerle una invitación a celebrar el nuevo negocio que habían hecho.

Kyouya intento negarse quería llegar rápido a casa, quería averiguar como Haruhi había terminado ahí. Su padre se le quedo mirando fijamente y supo que no tenía más opción que aceptar.

Después de un rato, llegaron a un bar muy prestigioso Kyouya no veía la hora de irse pero su padre lo retenía, en vez de pasar todo el rato sabiendo que no podría irse prefirió dejarse llevar y se unió a todos con un trago que se fue convirtiendo en muchos.

-¿Nunca has tomado cierto? No crees que deberías bajarle? –Le dijo unos de los amigos de su Padre al ver el rubor que ya se dejaba ver en sus mejillas por el alcohol.

-Kyouya! –Lo llamo su padre –Creo que ya está bien, afuera está el chofer esperándote vete a la casa, yo iré en unas horas más.

Kyouya que todavía seguía algo consiente se subió en la limosina y en el camino iba pensando en que tenía que ir a ver a Haruhi, cuando pasaban por el portón, se bajó del auto, cuando iba por el pasillo para ir a su habitación recordó con la poca conciencia que le quedaba que tenía que ir a ver a Haruhi, bajó las escaleras y entro en la habitación, busco con la mirada pero no vio a nadie, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrir la puerta que estaba ahí , cuando la abrió encontró a Haruhi que después de pasar todo el día buscando la manera de salir decidió darse un baño o más bien las dos sirvientas que por alguna razón siempre iban a verla la obligaron, algo que él no se había imaginado la miro de la cabeza hasta los pies a la pelo castaño que solo estaba cubierta por una pequeña toalla, Haruhi no sabía si ponerse a gritar para que saliera o simplemente cerrar la cortina, Kyouya con mucho esfuerzo dejó de mirarla y cerró la puerta, camino al sillón todavía con la imagen de lo que acababa de ver en la mente, hasta que Haruhi salió ahora vestida, con un claro rubor en las mejillas, avergonzada camino hasta la cama para sentarse sin decir palabra alguna. Haruhi cabizbaja sin saber que decir noto a Kyouya que no dejaba de verla, después de un rato, sintió que la intensa mirada de su sempai ya no estaba sobre ella, escucho sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella, cuando sintió que estaba al frente, respiró y alzó la mirada , se quedaron viendo unos minutos que para ella eran una eternidad, Kyoya se acercaba a ella, tratando de mantener el equilibrio , pero ya no pudo más y se dejó caer, Haruhi instintivamente se recostó en la cama para poner más distancia entre los dos, esto fue en vano ya que Kyouya se acercó lo suficiente como para poder sentir su respiración acelerada.

Haruhi sintió la mano del pelinegro en su mejilla, estaban a centímetros de rozar sus labios Kyouya no esperó más y estando sobre Haruhi que estaba tendida en la cama inmovilizada por Kyouya y confundida sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación dejó de darle vueltas al asunto cuando sintió los labios de Kyouya sobre los suyos dándole un beso que le dejo la mente en blanco, el beso duró solo segundos siendo sincera no quería que terminara .Kyouya siguió mirándola y volvió a acercarse a ella Haruhi cerró los ojos por instinto pero solo sintió un peso a su lado, Kyouya se quedó dormido.

Ella no sabía que hacer pero no hizo falta que lo pensara Kyouya volviendo a moverse se acomodó a su lado agarrándola de la cintura, ella no quería despertarlo Porque al fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba alcoholizado –Genial, esta borracho –Dijo con una sonrisa resignada así que prefirió no moverse, unos minutos después, de tanto pensar y tratando de analizar lo que había pasado la pequeña Haruhi también se quedó dormida.

 **Continuará…**


	4. De Vuelta a Casa

**Los personajes de este Fanfic**

 **pertenecen a Bisco Hatori**

 **Capítulo 3**

*Al día siguiente*

Kyouya aun recuperando la conciencia con los ojos cerrados, estaba algo confundido, mientras se hacía algunas preguntas en su mente -¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación? no debí tomar tanto anoche – Me duele la Cabeza- se quedó un rato pensando y sintió un peso que no recordaba haber sentido en su cama, y un olor a jazmín muy fuerte que lo mareaba pero no le desagradaba, además una calidez que sentía pero no recordaba haber prendido la calefacción, aunque no es que recordara mucho de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se topó con una cabellera castaña que conocía bien , se dio cuenta de que Haruhi estaba ahí… durmiendo con él y se preguntó que hacia Haruhi en su habitación, ella estaba en la habitación que había en el sótano ¿cómo había terminado ahí?...

Al analizar más la situación, ya despierto vio que no estaba en su habitación como había pensado si no que estaba en la que había encontrado a Haruhi la otra vez - ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –Se dio cuenta de que su brazo pasaba por la cintura de la chica así que decidió soltarla he irse antes de que despertara y se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Se levantó lentamente con mucho cuidado para que Haruhi no despertara, aún estaba un poco mareado y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar abrió la puerta y dando un último vistazo se fue.

*En la Habitación de Kyouya*

El chico entro en su habitación y fue a recostarse todavía estaba muy mareado por la borrachera de la noche pasada y no quería seguir caminando. Cuando llego a su cama se acostó y viendo al techo intentaba recordar lo que había pasado.

Después de estar casi una hora pensando el sueño empezó a ganarle y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, vinieron los recuerdos de lo que había pasado algo confusos pero estaba volviendo a recordar algunas cosas, eso ya era algo, cuando recordó lo que había pasado con Haruhi se sorprendió de el mismo, en la había besado y dormido con ella y lo único que se le pasaba por la mente era – No puede ser, ¿yo...hice eso? –No aguanto más y terminando de pensar en eso se quedó dormido.

*En la Habitación donde se encontraba Haruhi*

Después de 1 Hora aprox...

Haruhi había despertado, estaba muy descansada y pensaba –No recuerdo haber dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo. Y a su mente llego algo de repente–Kyouya –Se había olvidado del pelinegro, recordó que para evitar que se despertara se había quedado dormida con él, después de darle vueltas y vueltas a los recuerdos que invadían su mente, recordó que esa noche pudo percibir en Kyouya un olor a alcohol, y después de recordar eso quiso convencerse así misma de que todo lo que había pasado era porque Kyouya estaba borracho y solo por eso paso lo que paso o eso quería creer.

*A las afueras de la Mansión Ootori* 

Una limosina blanca muy lujosa pasaba por el portón de la gran mansión de los Ootori la entrada estaba custodiada por dos guardias que antes de abrir el portón le preguntaron al chofer de tan lujosa limosina cuales eran sus intenciones en ese lugar cuando bajo el vidrio de la ventana los guardias no pidieron más explicaciones cuando vieron que se trataba de Yuzuru Suou (el padre de Tamaki) y al instante lo dejaron pasar cuando llego a la puerta de la mansión ya habían avisado a el Sr. De la mansión ( el padre de Kyouya) el Sr. Suou bajo de la limo y saludo cordialmente al padre de Kyouya, este lo invito a pasar y cuando estuvieron adentro sentados cómodamente el Sr Ootori le pregunto – Y….. Bueno no quiero sonar grosero pero a que has venido? – tan calculador como siempre, sé que tienes a la chica!! –Le dijo empezando a alterarse mientras el otro le respondía – Y tu tan intuitivo como siempre. No te lo voy a negar, Si! La tengo, pensé que si la traía a casa en algún momento podría haber un acercamiento especial por así decirlo entre ella y Kyouya después de todo sabes que la quiero para él, claro que Kyouya no sabía que ella se encontraba aquí, pensaba decírselo pero sospecho que no hizo falta – Dijo el padre de Kyouya que aunque no estaba seguro de las cosas tenía una corazonada de que su objetivo se había cumplido aunque fuera un poco.

En ese momento iba pasando Kyouya escuchó dos voces, así que como no habían notado que él estaba ahí decidió esconderse para escuchar lo que decían y reconoció una voz…… -El padre de Tamaki ¿Qué hace aquí? –Mientras pensaba eso escuchó que este le decía a su padre –Si ya conseguiste lo que querías ya deberías dejarla ir, sabes que no eres el único detrás de ella todos están preocupados, además recuerda que ella tiene un padre y además no creo que sea la mejor manera de hacer las cosas –Al escuchar esto Kyouya sorprendido por lo que decían se había dado cuenta de que estaban hablando de Haruhi y pensó – Creí que podría quedarme con ella unos días más , sería algo interesante pero por lo visto no podré hacerlo.–Tomo su celular y empezó a llamar a todos los miembros del club de host. Pensó que ya no podía seguir ocultando la ubicación de Haruhi por más tiempo.

*Minutos después*

Entraron muy exaltados sin anunciarse y abriendo la puerta muy bruscamente y de par en par sorprendiendo a los presentes - Me pueden explicar que les pasa, irrumpir así en una casa no es algo muy educado que se diga –Dijo el padre de Kyouya confundido y algo molesto porque dicho acto le pareció una gran falta de respeto entran a su casa sin anunciarse y formando una gran conmoción eso es algo que no le había gustado en lo absoluto. -¿Es cierto que Haruhi está aquí?!! –Dijo el hijo del presente Yuzuru Suou que solo se limitaba a ver y pensar cómo se desenvolvería la situación.

-Bueno, Bueno está bien ya es suficiente. Traigan a la chica –Le dice a una de las sirvientas la cabeza de la familia.

A los pocos minutos aparece Haruhi que al fin pudo ver rostros conocidos después de tanto tiempo rodeada de extraños aunque seguía muy confundida por lo que estaba pasando. No hubo tiempo para analizar nada cuando todos los miembros del club corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? Eran las preguntas con las que la acorralaban todos los chicos ahora con una sonrisa gigante porque al fin la habían encontrado.

-Regresemos a casa.

Mientras todos salían Tamaki se volteo hacia su Padre y el de Kyouya que seguían ahí y dijo con un suspiro de por medio.

-A... Sr. Ootori nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo así que pienso que esta demás decirle que esta no es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas y supongo que ahora lo sabe cierto?

Después de decir esto acompaño a los demás en el festejo y alegría de tener a la castaña de nuevo con ellos.

A pesar de lo que dijo Tamaki el padre de Kyouya no estaba arrepentido de nada porque pensaba que tal vez no estaba tan seguro de lo que había pasado pero sabía que Kyouya no había llegado a su habitación esa noche y eso significaba que el acercamiento que estaba planeando entre esos dos tal vez no fue mucho pero toda esta situación había servido para algo.

 **Continuará….**


	5. Vacaciones!

**Los personajes de este Fanfic pertenecen a Bisco Hatori**

 **Capítulo 1**

*Al día siguiente*

Haruhi entrando al club de host, por su mente pasaba todo lo que había ocurrido con lo del supuesto secuestro, dejo de pensar para concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer cuando entrara… abrió la puerta y se topó con 6 muchachos que la esperaban con ansias, no le dio tiempo ni de saludar cuando ya tenía al rubio, tamaki abrazándola como si fuera a escaparse.

-Tamaki-sempai!!! Puedes soltarme, me asfixias – Le dijo la castaña al presidente del club.

-Cierto, no es justo que solo tú puedas abrazarla y nosotros solo vemos – Dijeron los hermanos Hitachiin al mismo tiempo en que también robaban el espacio personas de Haruhi.

-Haru-chan!! ¿Quieres comer dulces conmigo?

-Chicos!! Está bien ya déjenme respirar y continuemos con las cosas del club hay muchas cosas que hacer y Kyouya-sempai está poniendo mala cara –Dijo Haruhi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Todos con resignación siguieron con su trabajo, un rato después Haruhi decidió tomar un descanso he ir a comer algo de Ootoro (su comida favorita) en el camino a la sala de descanso algo la jalo hacia un rincón, y quedando muy confundida vi que se trataba de Kyouya. Sin decirle nada la tomo de la cintura y se acercó a ella , Haruhi se sonrojo, pensaba que volvería a besarla a su mente llegaban las imágenes de aquella noche en la que el pelinegro la beso , pero este solo se limitó a soltarla y susurrarle -Bienvenida- Con esto el chico se fue dejando a Haruhi muy pensativa y nerviosa , estaba segura que iba a besarla pero se equivocó y se sintió un poco torpe por haber pensado eso y por el sonrojo que de seguro Kyouya había notado.

 ***Terminadas las actividades del club ***

Los chicos están todos reunidos descansando después de una larga jornada en el club.

-AAH!! Hoy ha sido un día muy agotador –Dijeron los gemelos mientras se recostaban en un sillón.

-Hey Tamaki ¿Que piensas hacer en las vacaciones? –Dijo Honey llamando la atención de Tamaki.

-No tengo nada planeado por el momento. Hijaaa miaa!!! ¿Que harás tú en tus vacaciones? Seguro serán cosas muy divertidas –Le dijo Tamaki a la chica.

-Este...! yo… Em… bueno supongo que me quedare en casa estudiando y veré si puedo conseguir un trabajo temporal –Dijo la castaña.

-Pobrecita.!!! Le decían todos mientras la abrazaban y la hacían cariños.

-Tenemos una idea que les parece si nos vamos todos juntos de vacaciones a una de nuestras islas en el exterior –Dijeron con una perfecta sincronización los hermanos Hitachiin.

-Sería una buena idea convivir como un grupo de trabajo. –Dice muy serio en presidente en las sombras del club. Pero en realidad lo que pasaba por su mente era la idea de tomarles fotos para venderlas como mercancía en el club.

-Decidido el club de host se va de vacaciones la semana que viene partimos a la isla de los gemelos, iremos en parejas, Haruhi!! hijaa miaaa!!!! Iras conmigo.

-No es un campamento de niños, lo de las parejas no creo que sea necesario –Dijo la chica.

-Bueno primero tendremos que hacer una parada en Francia, debo resolver unos asuntos ahí después partiremos a la isla de los gemelos, empezare a planear todo para nuestro viaje nos iremos en nuestro jet privado el viernes de la siguiente semana me adelantare en irme y ustedes también deberían irse hay muchas cosas que hacer. –Dijo Kyouya.

-Cierto ya deberíamos irnos también, debemos empezar a arreglar nuestras cosas solo faltan 3 días para irnos.

Ya llegado el viernes día en el que nuestros host se irían de viaje, estaban ya todos en el lugar de reunión listos para subir al jet. Ya cuando todos estuvieron cómodos adentro no paso mucho tiempo para que todos se quedaran profundamente dormidos , los hermanos habían estado molestando a Tamaki por 1 hora, mientras Kyouya planeaba todo lo que iban a hacer durante el viaje y Mori acompañaba a Honey mientras este comía dulces como si fuesen a acabarse.

*Sábado en la mañana* 

Todos o casi todos empezaron a despertar con el anuncio de que ya habían llegado a Francia , ya estaban todos listos esperando aterrizar cuando se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien en el grupo, todos escondidos en los asientos se quedaron viendo a Kyouya que seguía dormido y discutían en silencio quien iba a despertarlo , ya que ninguno quería despertarlo llegaron al acuerdo de hacerlo todos juntos, al mismo tiempo contaron 1…2..3 y empezaron a gritar y arrogarle todo lo que tenían a su alcance , cuando empezaron a resignarse pensando que no despertaría el pelinegro empezó a moverse haciendo amago de despertar paso un rato y cuando sintió unas intensas miradas sobre el abrió los ojos.

Los demás se susurraban unos a otros –Ya despertó, que hacemos? –No siguieron murmurando cuando Tamaki le dijo –Kyouya ya llegamos a Francia la ciudad del amor!! –Mientras daba vueltas, muy risueño el rubio.

Todos bajaron del avión con normalidad excepto Haruhi que con los ojos brillantes veía con mucho asombro ya que nunca había viajado a Francia.

-Voy a hacer unas cosas que me encomendó mi Padre los veo en el jet en 4 horas.

-Vamos a dar un paseo por el lago! –Dijeron los gemelos más inquietos de lo normal.

Habían llegado al lago que estaba cerca de ahí, estaban caminando mientras veían el paisaje entre risas por las travesuras de los gemelos.

-Hijaaa mia!! Cuidado no vaya a ser que te caigas –Dijo Tamaki.

Terminando la oración los gemelos miraron fijamente a Tamaki este sabía que estaban tramando algo pero no esperaron a que pronunciara palabra y a este no le dio tiempo de pensar en nada cuando lo lanzaron al lago dejando al rubio empapado.

-Volvamos al jet o Kyouya se enojara. –Comento Mori-senpai , viendo que ya casi era la hora de volver.

Después de un rato estuvieron todos en el jet y empezaron el viaje a su destino final.

Fue un viaje agitado con los gemelos haciendo sus travesuras y Tamaki con sus roles de Padre sobreprotector pero ya el domingo en la mañana de seguro llegarían a la isla.

 **Continuara...**


	6. Llegamos!

**Los personajes de este Fanfic pertenecen a Bisco Hatori**

 **Capítulo 1**

Llegada la mañana del domingo ya los chicos estaban a punto de llegar a su destino cada uno con la emoción de pensar que pasarían las vacaciones juntos, todos estaban listos para aterrizar pasaron varios minutos cuando por fin bajaron del avión.

-Agggg..! – suspiro Tamaki mientras se estiraba y bajaba las escaleras.

-Habrán Pasoooo! - Gritaron los gemelos mientras corrían y saltaban fuera del avión casi tumbando a Tamaki que bajaba tan relajado que cuando los gemelos traviesos empezaron a hacer alboroto desde atrás no pudo evitar dar un brinquito de susto.

Haruhi bajaba del avión cargando tantas maletas que la cubrían de la cabeza a los pies impidiendo si quiera poder verla, se detuvo un rato cuando escucho a Tamaki gritarle – Hija miaaa! Déjame ayudarte con eso una jovencita delicada como tú no debería hacer tanta fuerza- mientras este daba su discurso Mori con Honey en los hombros camino hacia ella y sin decir nada solo le quito las maletas para llevarlas por ella - Tamaki se quedó con cara de "no puede ser "cuando vio que este se le había adelantado en su acción para lucirse ante Haruhi.

Todos bajaban con gran alboroto excepto Kyouya que parecía el adulto responsable o como el mismo se decía en su mente "la niñera" este iba con gran tranquilidad, saco su llave y apago el jet y seguido le dio las llaves al piloto del avión.

Bueno para llegar a la cabaña solo debemos subir la montaña! – Dijeron los gemelos tranquilos esperando en el principio de una montaña que se encontraba al frente de ellos.

-¿Que! Montaña? – Dijeron todos.

-Sii! Montaña, pero tranquilos no es tan alta y podemos subir a pie.

-Bueno vayamos entonces, hay muchas cosas que hacer, no podemos perder tiempo - Dijo Kyouya.

Empezaron a subir entre las travesuras de los gemelos que ya tenían nervioso a Tamaki ya que casi caía de la montaña en una ocasión y lo único que pasaba por su mente era – _¿Por que solo a mí? , Que tienen los gemelos conmigo? , Quieren volverme loco para quedarse con Haruhi y Hacerle cosas malas, si! Seguro es eso_. –Noo lo permitiré! –Dijo tamaki en voz alta después de tanto pensar en porque los gemelos solo le hacían bromas a él la mayoría de las veces.

Llegaron a la Cabaña y Haruhi piensa en una casa pequeña y rustica pero se impresiono cuando estuvieron frente a ella se encontró con una gran mansión y pensó _-Ricos Bastardos-_

Entraron y las habitaciones no estaban preparadas aun, así que Kyouya les dijo que por el momento no podrían acomodarse y que lo más probable era que deberían dormir todos juntos en un solo lugar.

Haruhi entra a la cocina al ver lo grande que es, todos la siguieron y al escuchar los gruñidos de sus estómagos decidieron llamar a alguien para que les preparara la comida.

-Yo puedo cocinar si quieren, lo hago siempre en casa, así los encargados y sirvientes pueden tener listas más rápido las habitaciones –Dijo Haruhi.

-Waaaa! -Dijeron todos con un brillo en los ojos.

-Comida cacera! Hecha por Haruhiii! Nos parece genial ¿Podemos ayudarte? –Preguntaron los gemelos muy emocionados.

-Dudo que hayan hecho esto antes así que para evitar que incendien la "cabaña-mansión" lo hare yo sola.

-Haruhi desprecia nuestra ayuda por ser Ricos mimados –Dijo Kaoru, Mientras buscaba consuelo de su hermano.

-Tranquilo Kaoru! Tal vez seas un inútil para Haruhi pero a mí no me importaría quemarme contigo y no precisamente en la cocina – Dijo Hikaru, mientras lo tomaba del rostro.

-Hikaru no digas esas cosas que…. Haces que me sonroje –Le decía Kaoru a este mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos en una de sus escenas.

-Bueno dejemos a Haruhi en la cocina y vallamos a ver que sucedió con las habitaciones.

Mientras Haruhi preparaba la comida los muchachos salieron a la sala de estar para ver donde dormirían esa noche.

Buenas tardes! Les informamos que las habitaciones no estarán listas hasta mañana, por esa razones les traemos almohadas, sabanas y sacos de dormir, si necesitan algo mas no duden en llamarnos –Dijo uno de los mayordomos mientras le entregaba las cosas a Mori y regresaba a ayudar a los demás sirvientes con las habitaciones.

-Bueno si no hay de otra – Dijo Kyouya muy serio-

Vean el lado positivo será como un campamento yeiiii! – Dijeron los gemelos muy entusiasmados.

En eso sale Haruhi y se dirige hacia ellos diciendo – Claro un campamento en una lujosa mansión, con sirvientes y todos los lujos que se me pueden ocurrir .

Hikaruu! Ella cuestiona todo lo que decimos! no nos quiere – Dijo Kaoru haciendo cara de perrito.

Kaoru! Yo te Amo, te ves tan lindo cuando me buscas , pero me pone celoso que solo lo hagas cuando algo te hiere y además de eso … te quería solo para mi esta noche – Le dijo Hikaru mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y miraba hacia otro lado como triste.

Hikaru! Yo…. Lo siento… Te..Amo y quiero estar siempre contigo – Dijo Kaoru mientras lo tomaba del rostro para clavar unos tiernos ojos sobre el.

Hoy ya han hecho muchas escenitas así que déjenlo ya y la comida esta lista – Dijo Haruhi, soltando una sonrisita al final.

Llegaron al comedor y la comida se veía deliciosa, todos se sentaron de golpe y empezaron a comer. Todos terminaron y le dieron las gracias a Haruhi con un brillo más intenso que el de antes en los ojos.

Pasaron toda la tarde jugando y riéndose y cuando menos lo notaron ya se había hecho de noche.

Ya todos habían decidido dar las buenas noches para dormir. No paso mucho cuando ya todos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos , a la mitad de la noche Honey se despierta con ganas de ir al baño , se levantó y vio a Mori que estaba durmiendo al lado de el lo vio tan dormido que no quiso despertarlo así que decidió levantarse he ir solo , cuando regreso, la noche se había vuelto intensa se escuchaba el sonido de los arboles chocar entre si y el viento golpeando contra las ventanas y puertas esto puso nervioso a Honey y empezó a pasar por cada saco de dormir buscando a Mori pero no lo encontró los nervios no lo dejaban ni ver bien y además que todo estaba tan oscuro , vio a los lados una vez más y a la que tenía más cerca era a Haruhi dejo de pensar y decidió acercarse a ella sin hacer escandalo acostarse a su lado , se acomodó con ella en su saco de dormir y al parecer Haruhi no se dio cuenta de nada, no paso mucho para que Honey se quedara dormido y así paso todo lo que quedaba de la noche durmiendo como un angelito.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	7. Día En el Lago!

**Los personajes de este Fanfic pertenecen a Bisco Hatori**

 **Capítulo 1**

*En la mañana del día siguiente*

Honey había pasado la noche durmiendo con Haruhi estaba muy cómodo y durmió profundamente ,cuando Honey hizo intento de despertar se dio cuenta de que la estaba abrazando, con su cara casi pegada a la de ella y con la mano en su pecho no hizo alboroto y todavía medio dormido se recostó.

Paso un rato y todos empezaron a despertar en un momento los muchachos notan como Mori está mirando a todos lados como buscando algo, los muchachos se acercan a preguntarle que busca en lo que este responde.

-No encuentro a… Miketsukuni! -Terminando de decir esto, todos se alteran y empiezan a revisar por todos lados en busca de su sempai.

Después de un rato Tamaki se queda boquiabierto sin decir nada, cuando todos se acercan a ver qué pasa lo único que hacen es tomar la misma reacción de Tamaki frente a ellos estaban Haruhi y a su lado robándole el espacio personal Honey muy pegado a ella para el gusto de los muchachos, y mucho menos les gustaba donde su sempai tenía puesta su mano muy cómodo como si no pasara nada.

Todos empezaron a hacer alboroto, Mori cargo a Honey para despertarlo con cuidado, mientras Tamaki le decía a Haruhi.

-Haruhi! Despierta! Que hizo el enano con cara de ángel!?

-Ehh! Que pasa? Por qué tanto alboroto? – Dijo la castaña restregándose los ojos.

-Pasa que….. ¿Por qué estaba Honey-sempai en tu saco de dormir, contigo…. Abrazados…. Los dos…? No me parece justo – Dijo Tamaki con un sonrojo leve en la cara y haciendo pucheros.

-Cierto no es justo! si hubiese sido uno de nosotros nos hubieses corrido, golpeado y mandado a dormir a otro lado! – Dijeron los gemelos también un poco sonrojados, solo se les notaba el ceño fruncido tratando de hacer cara de molestos.

-No hagan tanto escándalo, Honey puedes explicar por qué dormías con Haruhi? – Pregunto Mori.

Es que era de noche y quería ir al baño y estabas tan profundamente dormido que no quise despertarte Takashi, Cuando volví me dio miedo porque estaba todo muy oscuro y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue acostarme con Haruhi, estuvo mal? – Dijo Honey con cara de perrito.

A mí no me hubiese importado que me despertaras, eres muy importante para mi Miketsukuni! – Le dijo Mori mirándolo a los ojos.

Takashii, Te quiero! – le dijo el pequeño rubio a Mori dejando atrás todo lo ocurrido regalándole un abrazo que este correspondió.

Paso un rato, todos estuvieron desayunados y listos para empezar el primer día de sus vacaciones.

-Bueno ¿Que haremos hoy? – Dijo Tamaki.

-Para hoy tenía planeado un día en el lago que está cerca, ya está todo preparado así que vámonos! – Dijo Kyouya muy calculador.

Todos fueron a preparar sus cosas para el paseo al lago, cuando llegan los dos hermanos traviesos del grupo cada uno con un traje de baño en la mano para Haruhi , cuando estos se los enseñan a la chica llega muy exaltado Tamaki "el supuesto padre de la chica castaña" y les dice – Hermanos macabros! como quieren que mi hija se ponga eso? Degenerados!

-Bueno por lo menos yo escogí uno más cerrado no como Hikaru!

– Ehhh! Bueno solo pensé en lo que se le vería bien en ella – dijo sonrojado el chico, Haruhi los vio con cara de quererlos matar por el escándalo y solo agarro los trajes de baño pero ni con la mínima intensión de ponerse alguno.

Se fue a buscar un suéter cuando ve otro traje de baño sobre la cama con una nota de Kyouya , que decía – "tal vez los otros no son tu estilo así que pienso que este se te vera mejor"- la chica se sonrojo mientras leía la nota al recordar a Kyouya y todo lo que había pasado con él y se quedó pensativa un buen rato hasta que al fin decidió ponérselo.

 ***Ya en el Lago***

Todos estaban felices disfrutando de un día en el lago, Honey jugaba en el agua mientras Mori lo observaba, Tamaki estaba a punto de entrar al agua cuando noto que estaba muy fría para su gusto y decidió esperar un rato antes de entrar, cuando se alejaba del agua aparecieron los dos hermanos que salieron corriendo arrastrando a Tamaki haciendo que este cayera en el agua junto con ellos de un solo jalón este sintió que le daba hipotermia (con la exageración que identifica al rubio).

Llega Haruhi a donde se encontraban todos reunidos y se quita el suéter que se había puesto,cuando los hermanos los primeros en fijarse en lo que se había puesto, corrieron hacia donde estaba ella mientras Tamaki les gritaba – Dejen a mi hija en paz!

Kyouya que estaba sentado arreglando cuentas y metido en papeles hacia como si nada mientras que disimuladamente veía a la chica, empezó a sonrojarse y con la libreta que tenía en la mano se tapó la cara dejando ver solo sus ojos.

Paso toda una tarde pero para los chicos parecieron 5 minutos, todos se reunieron mientras observaron al amanecer cosa que Haruhi no había hecho antes así que los ojos le brillaban de la impresión y Hikaru al darse cuenta de esto se quedó viéndola sin intento de disimular pero con lo distraídos que estaban todos ninguno se dio cuenta del sonrojo del chico, bueno ninguno excepto su hermano.

Ya estaban listos para volver a casa cuando empezó a llover, las calles iban a estar mojadas así que decidieron ir todos al bosque que estaba cerca para aunque sea taparse de la lluvia un poco –Vean el lado bueno, juguemos al escondite! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos emocionados por hacer lo que más les gustaba, JUGAR! No paso ni un minuto cuando ya estos habían salido corriendo…

-Ehhh! Esperen no se vayan a perder, con dos miembros menos en el club harán que las ganancias bajen y eso no es para nada bueno – Dijo Kyouya pero ya estos se habían ido.

– Vayamos a buscarlos –Dijo Kyouya con resignación.

-Ay ¿Dónde están todos? no sé en qué momento nos separamos y creo que ahora estoy sola – Dijo la castaña que cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola , Mori estaba con ella y por alguna razón Honey no estaba con el – Estaba conmigo hasta que me pidió que lo bajara de mi lomo que quería caminar pero salió corriendo detrás de una mariposa y lo perdí.

Empezó a llover muy fuerte y ahora ni los arboles del bosque podrían evitar que se empaparan – Busquemos un lugar para que no te mojes tanto, después iré a buscar a Miketsukuni.

-Caminaron un rato y encontraron una cueva , cuando estaban dentro de la cueva Mori le dice a Haruhi – Voy a buscar a Miketsukuni quédate aquí después vendré a buscarte –De repente sonó un trueno muy pero muy fuerte que hizo que Haruhi alcanzara al pelinegro y lo abrazara diciendo – No por favor, no me dejes sola ,sé que Honey-sempai es importante pero… tengo miedo – el chico al verla tan alterada decidió quedarse -Está bien él es más fuerte de lo que aparenta –Le dijo mientras la cargaba para luego sentarla en un lado de la cueva , se quita la camisa y se la dio para que se tapara con ella , después se sentó a su lado.

Haruhi estaba medio adormilada y sin querer se arrecosto en su hombro y cerró los ojos este voltio la cara, la abrazo pegándola más a él y se le quedo viendo Mori no era de muchas palabras pero por su mente pasaba – Que linda es.

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota: lamentamos mucho la tardanza y esperamos que sigan leyendo la historia.**

 **Intentaremos actualizar más seguido =3**


	8. Oscura y no tan Fría Cueva

**Los personajes de este Fanfic pertenecen a Bisco Hatori**

 **Capítulo 7**

Mori alzo la cara de Haruhi para poder verla mejor, era tan bonita pensaba en todo lo bonito que tenía la castaña, tenía unos ojos grandes marrones y unas pestañas largas que los adornaban se veía tan delicada y fuerte a la vez, poco a poco se fue acercando atraído por sus labios y la beso. Haruhi despertó impresionada pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada pues cuando intento decir algo volvió a besarla.

Haruhi intento levantarse pero este la agarro por la cintura para pegarla más a el hasta que después de unos minutos quedo encima de ella, estaba mojada y su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo además de que habían partes transparentes en la que se podía ver su ropa interior la cual era bastante ceñido a su cuerpo, comenzó a sentirse algo raro, quería dejar de ver el cuerpo de Haruhi, eso no era correcto pero no podía apartar la mirada, los colores se le empezaron a subir y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño , sentía bastante calor y comenzó a sudar, uno por los nervios y dos por otras sensaciones extrañas . Él no era mucho de prestarle atención a las chicas y sobre el tema del sexo pero esa vez paso algo que no le había pasado con ninguna chica, su miembro estaba reaccionando al ver el cuerpo de Haruhi, y a los besos que estaba protagonizando. Mori empezó a explorar el cuerpo de la castaña, lentamente comenzó a quitarle el suéter que traía puesto para solo dejarla en sostén. Comenzó a masajearle el pezón izquierdo mientras con una hilera de besos descendían al cuello hasta los pechos, los pezones de la chica que estaban duros por la estimulación del moreno además del frio que la verdad empezaba a dejar de sentir, solo tenía en su vientre una especie de calambres, era algo incómodo pero no quería dejar de sentirlo. Mori siguió en eso hasta llegar al pecho derecho de la chica y empezó a lamerlo, Haruhi a esto sentía que se iba a morir de la vergüenza no podía creer que su sempai estuviera haciéndole eso, pero era una sensación que le agradaba tanto que no podía tan siquiera emitir sonidos. Ya cuando Mori quería ir más profundo y explorar más abajo, escucharon pasos que sonaban en los charcos y una sombra que se acercaba, así que se separaron rápido con la respiración muy acelerada y con Haruhi semidesnuda, a Mori lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar lo primero que vio para taparla mientras la chica como podía trataba de vestirse. La sombra se fue intensificando hasta que apareció lo que se había estado acercando era… Honey! este solo se limitó a entrar a la cueva.

-Takashiiii! , Haru-chan…! Los encontré, que estaban haciendo? -Dijo con inocencia en su cara.

Estos no sabían que decir y solo intentaban explicar, pero no terminaban ni siquiera de pronunciar las palabras.

-Bueno…. Vamos seguro que nos están esperando, se dónde están los demás me encontré con ellos pero no quería dejarte en el bosque Takashiii! Haru-chan así que vine solo a buscarlos.

-Miketsukuni!... – el pelinegro solo se levantó y vio a miketsukuni que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y lo cargo como siempre.

-Haruhi! –La llamó, y esta se levantó ya vestida y lo siguió fuera de la cueva.

 **Continuara….**


	9. Regreso y sorpresa

**Los personajes de este Fanfic pertenecen a Bisco Hatori**

Capítulo 8

Ya la lluvia había parado y la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban en las afueras del bosque esperando cuando…

-Al fin llegan llevamos esperando un buen rato – dijeron los Hitachii- . Ya pensábamos en ir a buscarlos.

Camino a la cabaña estaban todos empapados mientras caminaban, Mori y Haruhi estaban nerviosos y se sentían algo incomodos.

-Takashii! , Haru-chan! – grito Honey-sempai mientras los abrazaba a ambos, estos empezaron a recordar todo lo que había pasado y se sonrojaron al instante Mori mira a la chica y ella solo con ese gesto entendió lo que quería decir, ella le respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa cariñosa en señal de que los dos seguirían como siempre y poco a poco los nervios se fueron desvaneciendo.

En el camino los hermanos no dejaron de correr y saltar para allá y para acá parecía que no se les acababa la energía y que el hecho de estar mojados tampoco les importaba, mientras otros (con otros nos referimos a nuestro querido pelinegro Kyouya), se quejaban en silencio porque no era que le agradara mucho la idea de estar totalmente empapado por la lluvia y otros solo temblaban de frio, otros como…. Tamaki para ser exactos y algunos solo permanecían neutros esperando llegar como lo estaban Mori, Haruhi y Honey-sempai.

-Ahhh! Al fin llegamos – pensaron todos con suspiros largos mientras comenzaban a entrar en la casa.

-Nos vemos más tarde para la cena tengo cosas que hacer y sequémonos rápido no nos conviene que alguien se enferme – Dijo Kyouya.

Al terminar de decir esto el pelinegro subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto mientras los demás se quedaron pensando en silencio hasta que el silencio se vio interrumpido….

-Ohh! Cierto es nuestra última noche aquí – dijo la castaña sin expresar ninguna emoción especial-

Que mal, la hemos pasado tan bien que quisiera que nos pudiéramos quedar un tiempo más, pero bueno no todo es para siempre – dijeron los hermanos traviesos mientras se dirigían a su cuarto – al igual que Mori que se limitó a soltar un "jhmm" en modo de afirmación a lo que habían dicho y se fue cargando a Honey no sin antes acariciar la cabeza de Haruhi como solía hacerlo de vez en cuando, seguido de Haruhi que no tardo mucho en irse.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas ya todos estaban secos, y se dirigían al comedor para la cena. Terminaron de comer y de manera inesperada salió el tema de que esa era la última noche en ese lugar.

Hagamos algo para despedirnos de estas vacaciones y de lo divertido que fue estar todos juntos aquí – Dijo Tamaki con brillos en los ojos muy emocionados.

Quiere que hagamos una pijamada Señor? – dicen los gemelos confundidos intentando descifrar que es lo que el rubio quería hacer.

-Una pijamada? , supongo que está bien nunca he ido a una – dijo la castaña.

-Que! Pobre niña nunca ha ido a una pijamada con amigas, tranquila nuestra Haruhi somos tus amigos, puedes dormir conmigo…. quiero decir tener pijamada

Con nosotros cuando quieras – Dijeron mientras la abrazaban como consolándola aunque a ella no le importada en lo más mínimo.

Entonces una pijamada será, busquen sus cosas y nos vemos aquí en 20 minutos, a esto todos responden Si! Y se van tan rápido como pueden a buscar todo lo que necesitaban.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando todos llegaron , y algo que en serio Haruhi no esperaba en lo más mínimo era verlos a todos en pijamas : los Hitachii vestían iguales con `pijamas de ositos, Honey una con pasteles y donas estampados , Mori estaba con una camisa y un short , Tamaki con estampados de coronitas y Kyouya que se había rehusado a ponerse lo que Tamaki le había dicho que era una pijama como la de él que por alguna razón tenía la palabra MAMA estampada en la espalda , en ese momento solo pensó – y seguimos con el extraño tema de la familia, marido y mujer – este solo se fue dejando a Tamaki solo y se colocó una camisa un short y un suéter , Mori y Kyouya pensaban si de verdad dormían así o era por la ocasión bueno solo Mori se preguntaba eso de todos menos de Honey porque Kyoya los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ellos siempre se ponían esas cosas para dormir , cuando no dormían con short y un suéter que ni siquiera les tapaba la mitad del cuerpo . Haruhi tenía una camisa de botones y un mono – Esto es en serio, pensó- dejaron el tema de la ropa de lado y se acomodaron en la sala donde habían decidido dormir.

Pasaron toda la noche jugando, contando historias y comiendo dulces hasta que todos se quedaron dormidos.

Llego la hora de regresar al Ouran y ya todos habían abordado el jet ya en camino al colegio.

Había sido un largo viaje y unas divertidas vacaciones con todos los chicos del club, habían llegado un día antes y ya habían empezado con las actividades regulares en el club. Cada uno estaba atendiendo a sus clientas como de costumbre: Honey comía pasteles con Mori a su lado, Tamaki haciendo unas escenas de príncipe encantador, Kyouya con su cuaderno sacando cuentas y los gemelos con su "súper-amor de hermanos".

Haruhi servía él te a sus invitadas todo estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre cuando se escuchó la voz de Honey – Takashi! ¿Hoy no era el cumpleaños de alguien? – Kyouya busca en una de sus listas donde tienes los datos de todos los del Ouran y dice – Efectivamente hoy es el cumpleaños de Kasanoda el pelirrojo de la última vez- ohhh! Vamos a prepararle algo seguro que con esa cara de perro rabioso ni siquiera hubo alguien que se le acercara a felicitarlo- Dijeron los gemelos –

Llego la tarde ya el club había cerrado, todos se habían ido y solo quedaban los chicos –Voy a buscar a Kasanoda esperen aquí y no armen tanto lio – Dijo la chica – Cuando la castaña llego con el chico que por alguna razón que ella no entendía temblaba de los nervios y se notaba de lejos que estaba ruborizado, se mantuvo detrás de la chica esperando que le mostrara lo que le dijo que quería enseñarle con el mayor afán que Haruhi podía mostrar.

-Bienvenido- dijeron todos mientras Haruhi abría la puerta.

¡! Feliz cumpleaños pelirrojo – Dijeron los hermanos estrellándole una tarta de crema en la cara.

Todos lo felicitaron él había pasado un buen rato en silencio pero su silencio termino cuando los Hitachii animaron las cosas con sus travesuras y todo se convirtió en risas y escándalo, y las pocas emociones que algunos (el pelirrojo) podían mostrar.

Paso toda la tarde celebrando el cumpleaños del chico. Cuando a punto de irse los gemelos les dicen a los muchachos:

Tendremos un desfile de modas para la compañía de nuestra madre y le dijimos que serían nuestros modelos ya no pueden negarse nos veremos mañana en la tarde… Ah! Tui también tendrás que venir Kasanoda, iremos a la sesión, bueno…. Byeee! – Dijeron antes de salir corriendo para no dejarlos ni hablar dejando a todos con cara de perdidos diciendo al mismo tiempo.

¡! Queeeeeeeeeee ¡!.

 **Continuará…**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Los personajes de este Fanfic pertenecen a Bisco Hatori**

 **Capítulo 9**

Ya estaban todos reunidos en el lugar designado esperando a los gemelos.

\- ni siquiera nos dieron la opción de negarnos - le dijo la castaña.

\- yo no tenía planeado aparecerme por aquí - kyouya intentaba esconder un poco la cara de amargado, ya que tamaki que estaba seguro que no iría se metió en su cama, se le lanzo encima tratando de que se despertara estuvo un rato moviendolo, revolviendole el cabello y pegándole con la almohada mientras este lo fusilada con la mirada hasta que por fin lo obligó a irse con el.

-Que bien vinieron todos! - aparecieron los Hitachi caminando tranquilamente hacia los chicos.

-No entiendo por que tenemos que hacer esto nosotros - a Haruhi todavía no le hacia gracia el hecho de ir a ( todavía no sabía dónde) a ser vista por una multitud de gente, mientras le hacían fotos y se cambiaba de ropa a cada rato.

-Verán nuestra madre nos llamó y nos dijo que los modelos que tenían contratados cancelaron a último minuto, nos dijo que necesitaba 7 chicos y al menos 1 chica y se nos ocurrió ya que estamos hacer esto juntos sería divertido - les explicó Kaoru con una sonrisita.

-Al principio notamos que solo éramos 6 pero justamente apareció Ritsu en el momento oportuno así que con el ya estábamos todos además de que teníamos a nuestra linda Haruhi como chica - término diciendo Hikaru revolviendole el cabello a Haruhi.

Jajajajaja -De la nada y con una sonrisa algo rara Renge y como siempre todos quedaron extrañados pensando en como lograba aparecer en todos lados.

-Un desfile de modas, sesión de fotos, chicos lindos, y mi adorado príncipe estará.

-Aah! Y otra cosa... Será en París así que vamos - los arrastraron a todos y subieron a un auto para ir donde los estaría esperando el Avión.

-Ehh! Y ella por que esta aquí? - dijo el pelirrojo

-A los chicos podremos ayudarlos nosotros ya que no tienen experiencia, no nos importaría ayudar y pasar todo el día con nuestra bella Haruhi pero lastimosamente la diferencia sexos nos impide hacerlo, así que Renge viene para ayudarnos con ella - dijo Hikaru.

Todos se resignaron y en unos pocos minutos ya se encontraban dentro del avión.

Al día siguiente ya se encontraban en el hotel donde se quedarían. La madre de los chicos se les acercó era muy animada pero sus hijos la superaban.

-¿Como están? gracias por venir en serio se los agradezco mucho y disculpen las molestias . - dijo la madre de estos dos mientras los saludaba con un abrazo a todos.

-No tiene de que agradecernos somos amigos de los chicos siempre nos ayudamos en lo que sea - Haruhi le mostraba una sonrisa.

Todos quedaron encantados y algunos ( Ritsu) sonrojados por el gesto de la chica.

-Se nota que los quieren mucho, son muy Buenos amigos, gracias por cuidar de ellos se que a veces pueden ser muy traviesos.

Ookasan! - los gemelos aparecieron por las escaleras del hotel cuando llegaron de ver las habitaciones.

-Muchachos llévenlos a sus cuartos y nos veremos más tarde para las fotos.

Bueno... - accedieron

Ya se habían instalado, bañado, cenado y estaban listos para irse al lugar donde la madre de Hikaru y Kaoru los estaría esperando.

No pasó mucho cuando llegaron, todos quedaron impresionados al ver las luces, los flashes de las cámaras y la ropa.

Un pensamiento paso por la mente de Haruhi - richachones bastardos, yo no se hacer esto, tal vez no salga muy bien, hace un día estaba en su casa y hoy estaba a punto de tomarse fotos modelando en... París aunque ya se había acostumbrado a los viajes y a convivir con ricos.

-Bueno los chicos por favor vayan con Hikaru y Kaoru ellos los llevarán con los estilistas, cualquier duda le preguntan a ellos y tranquilos que todos son guapos y Haruhi linda! Renge dijo que estarías a su cargo así que vayan.

A los chicos les dieron una pequeña explicación de como debían caminar, posar solos y cuando estuvieran acompañados a cada uno les asignaron los trajes y fueron a los vestidores.

Haruhi salió del vestidor intentando caminar ya que los zapatos que en realidad no eran tan altos no la dejaban andar bien, aunque no era la primera vez que los usaba.

Iba a ser una larga noche para todos.

Para llegar al Salón donde se tomarían las fotos debían caminar un pequeño pasillo, el vestidor donde los chicos intentaban hacer que Ritsu luciera bien estaba en el mismo pasillo aunque un poco más alejado que el de ella.

Dejó de pensar en todas las cosas, zapatos, y accesorios que llevaban en cima cuando vio a Mori que venía justo al frente de ella al parecer iba a buscar a los demás. Este llevaba un traje negro con un lazo morado atado al cuello, con una cadena de plata y todo esto lo hacía lucir muy diferente , al notar a la chica no podía dejar de verla, cuando quedaron frente a frente la chica no pudo decir nada fue muy rápido Mori la tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso rápido en los labios la soltó y siguió caminando como si nada neutro como siempre, no era común en el hacer ese tipo de cosas nunca se había interesado mucho en las chicas pues había rechazado a varias pero con Haruhi era diferente con ella no podía contenerse de hacer lo que sentía, aunque si se cohibía un poco ya que de todos los chicos el era el único que se daba cuenta de lo que todos sentian por la chica hasta de Kyouya y con muchos pensamientos o en realidad muy pocos que lo abrumaban siguió caminando al vestidor de los varones sin voltear sentía que si volvía a verla en ese momento de nuevo no sólo le daría un beso.

Haruhi como siempre era muy distraída para esas cosas así que decidió sólo no prestarle atención aunque en el Fondo pensaba que con Mori sentía que tenía lo más dulce y que todo el cariño del mundo el se lo daba a ella sin esperar nada, pero Haruhi no es como las otras chicas del Ouran que se quedaban embobadas por cosas como esas,solo siguió su camino y después de todo decidió disfrutar del momento o al menos intentar hacerlo con todos esos chicos que de una u otra manera la hacían feliz y que hacían que la soledad que antes de conocerlos sentía sin darse cuenta, se fuera. Aunque sabía que pasaban cosas raras entre ellos.

Todos se reunieron fuera de los vestidores en el estudio y la madre de los muchachos los llamó para tomarles una foto grupal antes de empezar.

-Shiii! - se escucho una vocesita dulce , se trataba de honey que por fin había aparecido, había tenido una pequeña alergia pero por fin estaba bien.

-Vengan todos quiero tomar una foto de todo a juntos - la madre de los gemelos se alejo un poco y tomó la foto, siempre estaba sonriendo los trataba como si siempre los hubiese conocido,era cariñosa y solía hacer pequeñas bromas a los presentes sabía cómo hacer que los nervios desaparecieran, seguro los gemelos habían heredado esa parte de ella.

Después de la foto que algunos se tomaron a rastras todos se dispersaron para ver el estudio.

-Haruhi! Necesito que vengas para organizar algunas cosas del club ya que estas desocupada - el pelinegro camino guiandola a un lugar donde nadie los viera.

-Bueno esta bien - respondió la chica siguiéndolo la verdad no sabía que era eso que tenían que organizar y tampoco sabía por que la había llamado a ella , pero al ver la cara de kyouya decidió ir.

Ya estaban lejos de las cámaras y los chicos cuando kyouya recostó a Haruhi en la pared con un leve golpe.

No pensé que lograrias volverme loco, no quería decirlo pero en realidad te ves bien aunque eso no es raro en ti -Kyouya! Que haces dejame - la chica se movía haciendo un esfuerzo para que la soltara pero era inútil - Ese tono altanero que tienes también me gusta no eres una chica como las otras eres diferente.

-Yo... -no habló más kyouya unió sus labios a los de la chica ella no opuso resistencia kyouya era dulce pero amargo a la vez, aunque no se quejaba por ello Haruhi lo abrazó el era mucho más alto que ella así que el chico tuvo que agacharse para besarla, se separaron por la falta de aire y este la apartó de el.

-No me gusta que estén pegados a mi a menos que yo lo conscienta, aunque me gusta que reconozcan que me amas.

\- ehh! No seas engreído no es cierto

\- lo es, me amas más de lo que crees, pero bueno esto no termina aquí recuerda que me perteneces, se acercó a ella por última vez y le mordió los labios podría decirse que cariñosamente aunque algo salvaje y se fue.

Haruhi quedó impresionada pensó en Mori y en el chico que acababa de irse en lo que le había dicho - Y ahora que les está dando a todos?

Paso la sesión de fotos y ya era hora del desfile que era lo siguiente a esto.

-Chicos reunanse ya que la primera parte del trabajo esta lista es hora del desfile esta parte es algo más difícil que lo anterior pero se que lo harán bien no estén nerviosos, se que es la primera vez para algunos y para otros no, solo diviertanse y que empiece. Terminado de decir esto la ookasan de los gemelos se fue algo exaltado ya que tenía otras cosas que dirigir.

La música empezó a sonar y los primeros en salir eran Tamaki y kyouya.

Tamaki tenía puesto un traje morado con una corbata blanca, estaba bien peinado y si accesorio era una Rosa que debía sostener con la boca dándole aún mas la apariencia de un príncipe. Mientras kyouya tenía un traje igual pero de color azul con la corbata negra que hacía que el pelinegro se viera un chico interesantemente oscuro también con una Rosa blanca en la boca con el cabello algo despeinado que no le quitaba el toque formal. Los trajes eran algo ajustados y esto hacia que se les marcara los no tan formados músculos de los brazos y la espalda, empezaron a caminar por la pasarela y a penas salieron se escucharon los gritos de las féminas que veían más a los chicos que lo que traían puesto al llegara la final bajaron y empezaron a hacer lo que mejor hacen " Cortejar mujeres les tomaban las manos mientras les susurraban al oído hacer esto y no morir aplastados por las chicas era algo difícil luego volvieron a subir y se fueron para dar paso al siguiente chico.

Los siguientes eran Honey y Mori este último estaba vestido con el traje negro y el lazo morado que llevaba antes y honey vestía uno de color rosado que lo hacía ver más tierno de lo que era Salieron, Mori llevaba sobre sus hombros al pequeño honey que con su risita tierna lanzaba flores al público el otro lucia tierno aunque intimidante la combinación perfecta.

Llegó el turno de los gemelos estaban vestidos Hikaru con un traje negro y Kaoru con uno blanco iban con corbatas del mismo color y boinas igual del mismo color uno blanco y uno negro.

Estos más expertos que todos salieron muy motivados haciendo sus escenas de amor fraternal que todas las chicas aman, Hikaru se abrazó a la espalda de Kaoru, este lo tomó del rostro sonrojado mientras el otro se acercaba a él con cada posición la multitud enloquecía.

Los siguientes eran Haruhi y Ritsu, la chica estaba vestida con un vestido corto hasta 10 dedos más arriba de la Rodilla era un vestido pegado que hacia que se le viera la forma de su cuerpo, era un vestido sin tirantes y estaba peinada con un Cintillo de flores blancas, con zapatos de tacón algo bajos con accesorios de diamante como un collar, pulseras y zarcillos con forma de mariposa, estaba maquillada y sonrojada por los nervios, Ritsu llevaba un traje rojo y un lazo negro atado al cuello, peinado hacia atrás con una colita. Haruhi lo tomó de la nada apretándola un poco estaba de verdad muy nerviosa y empezaron a caminar el pelirrojo se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba al sentir la mano de la chica, la multitud gritó de emoción y los celos de los demás chicos al ver esto aparecieron automáticamente.

Hikaru : _¿ por qué lo tomó de la mano - lo decía como reclamandose así mismo- él no significa nada para ella? ... NO LA TOQUES, ES MÍA.. SERÁ MÍA!_

Kaoru : _quisiera que ese fuera yo para poder calmar tus nervios y poder tocarte... ALEJATE DE ELLA!_

Mori: _quiero besarte... Volveré a besarte... Y TU NO LA TOQUES!_

Kyouya : _Eres mía y eso no va a cambiar... DESPUÉS ME ENCARGARÉ DE ESE BASTARDO, ELLA ME PERTENECE._

Eran los pensamientos de estos.

-Ohhh! Haru-chan se ve muy pero muy linda! - dijo honey.

Ya había terminado la parte formal del desfile ahora venía la informal.

Esta parte paso rápido para los chicos ya que los nervios se habían calmado un poco.

El primero fue honey que salió con una pijama de conejito en la mano. No habían ojos que no brillaran al ver a honey tan lindo.

Luego los gemelos estaban vestidos con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul claro abierta dejaba ver la mitad de sus cuerpos desnudos y Haruhi que llevaba un vestido casual azul oscuro.

Hikaru estaba nervioso y el sonrojo era evidente, estaba acostumbrado a todo esto pero Haruhi lo volvía loco, Kaoru que estaba a su lado esperando la señal para salir tomó del rostro cariñosamente y le dijo - Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas quisiera que fuera la causa.

Hikaru lo abrazó - cuándo estemos en el cuarto verás mejor mis sonrojos.

-Bueno ya basta de rareza y salgan de una vez - dijo el pelirrojo.

-Cierto ya déjense de bromas que ya nos toca - dijo Haruhi

Enseguida los dos hermanos tomaron a la chica y empezaron a posar en la pasarela.

Hikaru tomó a la chica se acercó a ella y lamió su mejilla y Kaoru no se quedó atrás tomándola de la mano lamiendo su cuello, Haruhi se sorprendió pero no hizo ninguna expresión.

Por último salieron los 3 chicos hechos todos unos galanes Kyouya con una camisa color beige, y un pantalón negro, Mori con una camisa negro y un short verde, Tamaki conjunto azul. Con esto las chicas enloquecieron al verlos.

-¿Y Ritsu? - la chica preguntó mientras observaba a los muchachos afuera.

-Psss el no pudo con los nervios y casi se desmaya así que dijo que pasaba de salir - le dijo la mamá Hitachii mientras le decía a alguien por micrófono " Más humo" , la castaña Recordó que cuando estaban en la sesión un novato del equipo había salido desesperado pensando que se trataba de un incendió,todos Pasarón todo el día riéndose de eso, ya todo estaba por acabar Haruhi pensaba en que a pesar de que al principio no había querido ir la habían pasado bien.

-Bien hecho muchachos todo salió bien y la gente quedó encantada.

Yeiii - gritó Honey

-Buen trabajo chicos - Haruhi les regalo una sonrisita tímida

Todos estaban felices de que todo saliera bien, fue un día de muchas emociones donde pudieron aprender y reírse.

-Que les parece si vamos a celebrar por este gran éxito, cerca hay un buen lugar al que podemos ir, se lo merecen - la madre de los Hitachi corría a apurarlos a todos para irse a la fiesta sin dejarlos ni siquiera recoger nada.

-Sii buena idea vamonos, ya estamos vestidos y el auto ya está afuera.

-Por mi esta bien si todos iremos no tiene sentido quedarnos solos aquí - Haruhi los veía esperando la afirmación de los demás.

Todos se subieron al auto, habían tenido una gran noche así que ninguno tuvó problema en ir.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se dieron cuenta de que no decían que era un buen lugar por nada, había música, luces que iluminaban el lugar oscuro con colores, estaban los tragos en la barra con todo tipo de cócteles.

Se sentaron a hablar sobre la experiencia que habían vivido, el único que ya había empezempezado a tomar había sido kyouya.

Vamos a hacer que todos se Embriaguen - Hikaru le decia a su hermano susurrando para que los demás no escuchara- empecemos con el señor. Le respondió el otro.

-Señor se ve pálido tome este jugó de naranja le hará bien. Dijeron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisita inocentemente sospechosa le dierón el vaso.

-Queeee! Yooo! Pálido, el rey no puede estar pálido, denme eso dijo tomando el "jugó" Que estos que estos le dierón, ni se dio cuenta de que no era jugó hasta que lo bebió todo.

-Señor, esta bien!

-Como nunca, esto está bueno, disfrutemos de la noche nunca lo hacemos vamos a beber un poco.

-Es muy tarde para decirlo kyouya. Senpai ya lleva dos vasos y no llevamos mucho aquí - los gemelos veían a kyouya y este solo les devolvía la mirada, toleraba muy bien el alcohol pero sabían que tenía su límite y estaba por pasarlo.

-Yo no tomo gracias, prefiero que me traigan algo para cenar la verdad mejor me voy ustedes quédense - la castaña vio hacia la salida.

-Ohhh! No Haruhi - los gemelos la tomarón de los hombros volviendola a donde estaban ellos - ordenaremos algo para ti lo que quieras y a honey. Sempai le traeremos algo dulce solo quédense con nosotros, no nos parece divertido que te vayas si fuiste un bumm! Hoy además no puedes dejar a tus amigos abandonados. - la chica con cara de que se a repetiría luego decidió quedarse,después de comer los gemelos empezaron a preparar tragos y dárselo a todos hasta a ella y se acostumbro a la bebida.

Paso un rato y todo ya se estaba descontrolando la gente del equipo de trabajo ya no sabían ni de ellos mismos, y aunque no lo demostraran ya kyouya y Mori tenían la mitad pérdida mientras Tamaki por alguna extraña razón se reía al verlos, - Haruhi ven un segundo la llamó Kaoru y tomándola de la mano la guió para que fuera con él.

-Ehh! Kaoru que pasa a donde vamos, no creo que debamos dejar a los chicos solos, Tamaki ya está... Pues... Bastante ido, y hasta Honey. Sempai se unió al desmadre.

Llegaron a la parte de atrás de el lugar que era como un pequeño jardín con flores, laguitos y estaba ambientado de modo invierno además de que las estrellas, la Luna y la oscura pero linda noche hicieron que la chica se sorprendiera por lo hermoso del lugar.

Estaba impresionada, no podía dejar de mirar el paisaje tan hermoso, Kaoru la tomó y la abrazó por detrás, se sobresaltó con esto.

-¿Que haces? !

-No aguanto más, soy el que siempre está al margen de todo pero no soy de piedra y ya no lo soporto.

-Te Amo! - al momento la volteó la agarró de la cintura y le dio un beso suave en los labios que se fue volviendo intenso.

Pensaba que cada vez que uno de ellos le hacia eso en varias ocasiones le había provocado hacer que la soltaran de una cachetada pero no era que le agradara mucho hacerles eso a ellos.

La castaña no sabía cómo reaccionar, sus ojos se abrieron y miraba a los lados desviando la mirada mientras pensaba que hacer - sabía que el también estaba tomado lo había visto igual que a los otros aunque aún seguía consiente a diferencia de su hermano que quien sabe dónde estaría , ella también había tomado al principio engañada por los otros hasta que le agarró el gusto.

Ella correspondió el beso algo tímida y Kaoru estaba muy extrañado, ella no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando ni con el ni con los demás, sentía algo diferente por cada uno por así decirlo aunque había uno de ellos que causaba más cosas en ella aunque no quería reconocerlo y no pensaba mucho en eso. Kaoru se veía tan tierno y desesperado a la vez además de el efecto del alcohol en ellos pero solo podía pensar en Hikaru en ese momento. Se separó el chico estaba muy sonrojado y la chica estaba en blanco sin saber que hacer ( por la mente de la chica solo pasaba - por qué lo veo tan lindo asi... , pero sol tengo la imagen de Kaoru en mi mente) .

Algo jaló de repente a la castaña y no le dio tiempo ni de pensar o decir algo, fue algo demasiado brusco el chico tomó su rostro con una mano y le dio un beso cariñoso pero aún más que eso era salvaje no la soltaba por más que forcejeara y por último le dio unos mordiscos tan crueles en los labios que se los dejó hinchados y rotos sintió algo mojado que le recorrió la cara, cuándo por fin pudo despejarse vio que eran las lágrimas de Hikaru que la veía con algo de pena y raba con la cara sonrojada y esta no sabía si era por el beso o las distintas emociones que se veía lo estaban invadiendo.

Kaoru vuelve a jalar a Haruhi - Hikaru calmate - el chico veía a su hermano con cara de preocupación sabía que sus emociones podían descontrolarse era una persona apasionada y a veces sus emociones lo dominaban la tristeza se reflejo en la cara del otro chico sintiendo como si algo le diera en el pecho al ver a una de las personas que más amaba sufriendo.

-Kaoru!- Lo llama con la cara agachada y muy exaltado le dice al otro - Por...qué? ... Por qué... Lo hiciste, no te culpo por nada pero sabes que esto me duele.

-Hikaru! Perdón me confundí, el alcohol se me subió o no se pero ya... Creo que me voy - el chico agachó la cara y se voltio dispuesto a irse.

Cuando iba a empezar a caminar siente que alguien lo toma del brazo era la chica que no dejaba que se fuera y le hizo muecas para que se quedará ,Haruhi no había hablado aunque no era muy comunicativa de todo modos,ella ni siquiera sabía que hacer o decir . Tomó a Hikaru aún con lágrimas en los ojos y lo puso al lado del otro chico este le acercó la mano a la cara lentamente como pidiendo permiso y secó sus lágrimas, se vieron y unos segundos después solterón una sonrisa de reconciliación todavía algo triste.

Haruhi intentó irse pero no vió uno de los lagos que había detras de ella y cayó en el. Los dos hermanos se exaltaron y sin pensarlo mucho fueron detrás de ella para agarrarla, cuándo la sacarón a la superficie Hikaru la agarraba por atrás y Kaoru estaba delante de ella todo mojados y pegados, el vestido azul que tenía se había tornado transparente y era un vestido con la espalda descubierta así que no llevaba nada debajo de él.

Se podían ver los pezones erectos y ambos gemelos lo notarón en seguida, eran rosados y redondos a simple vista se veían hermosos, Kaoru que era el que tenía mayor posición para observarlos lo único que le pasaba por la mente era arrancarle ese vestido con los dientes y saborearlos lentamente, prácticamente la estaba desnudando con los ojos.

Hikaru también los notó al ser más alto que ella, el al estar más tomado que su hermano por impulso metió la mano por debajo de la ropa de la chica y apretó uno de sus senos, estaba toda mojada y sintió la mano de Hikaru en su seño como masajeándolo y solo pudo reaccionar quedándose quieta, sorprendida y además estar más que sonrojada, no sabía si era por el frío, el alcohol o por lo que Hikaru la estaba haciendo sentir.

Cuando sacó la mano del vestido se centró en su espalda la mordía suave y brusco a la vez y dejaba algunos chupetones.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo del agua y la chica quedó recostada en el suelo mientras los dos chicos le quitaban poco a poco el vestido unos segundos después se encontraba con un Kaoru que se dedicó a recorrerla con su lengua empezando por su cuello, siguió bajando y se detuvo en uno de sus pechos y más abajo volvió a detenerse en su ombligo decidió ver la cara de la chica y lo que vio fue a la castaña con los ojos cerrados muy sonrojada casi ida y a Hikaru que como salvaje la entretenía con sus besos y mordidas.

La cara de la chica mostraba diferentes cosas como: deseo, dolor por la poca delicadeza de Hikaru que le había dejado la espalda y los labios ardiendo por las mordidas.

Las cosas se fuerón intensificando Hikaru se concentraba en su peson derecho y el movimiento de la mano del gemelo sobre su pecho se deslizo hasta la cintura, Kaoru ya no soporto mas y se aproximo al pecho izquierdo de la chica comenzando a morderlo y succionarlo con fuerza. Harhi no podía con lo que esos gemelos le estaban haciendo sentir, las mordidas y succiones de Kaoru dolían pero era placentero a la vez, le encantaba eso. Por un momento dejaron de a la chica quieta pero sin soltarla y la castaña ya se encontraba encima de Hikaru que la sostenía por la cintura y Kaoru quedo al frente de ellos pero este igual se abalanzo sobre Haruri teniendo cuidado de no caerle encima. Hikaru al tener cerca el cuello de la chica comenzó a lamer, mordisquearlo y besarlo, dejando chupones a su paso, en un arrebato de volteo la cara a la castaña y le planto un beso pero un beso salvaje y agresivo, a Haruhi le dolían los labios pero no se quejaba, no sabia si era porque de nuevo el alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas o simplemente estaba disfrutando todo eso. Kaoru se sentía algo mal y el sabia que no era por el alcohol exactamente ya que el no había bebido mucho pero igual quiso intentar que aquella chica le prestara algo de atención asi fuera de esta manera. Haruhi y solo se encontraba " Vestida " Con una panti color blanca transparentada por lo mojada que estaba,Kaoru hizo a un lado la panti para tener acceso a su zona intima y con un dedo comenzó a masajear el clítoris de la chica, el chico subió la mirada para ver la cara de la castaña y esta estaba toda roja con una cara de placer y deseo con los labios entre abiertos, a todas estas su hermano gemelo seguía concentrado en el cuello de la chica asi que se dio libertad de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, siguió masajeando e clítoris un poco mas fuerte y cuando sintió a la chica mojada bajo uno de sus dedos y lentamente lo introdujo, al hacer esto Haruhi emitió un sonido de dolor pero no parecía desagradarle, Kaoru espero a que el dolor le disminuyera un poco y comenzó a penetrar a la chica con su dedo e iba aumentando el ritmo, Hikaru quiso saber porque Haruri hacia esos sonidos y vio a su hermano concentrado haciendo eso, lejos de molestarse, recostó a Haruri en el piso y con su lengua comenzó a chupar por sus pechos, bajando por el abdomen y el ombligo, le echo una mirada a su hermano y comprendió que el también quería su turno allí, lentamente saco su dedo de la chica con ganas de seguir pero no era capaz de negarle eso a su hermano, ya afuera tomo a la chica de la cintura y la recostó encima de el, casi igual como estaba Hikaru hace unos momentos, Hikaru por su lado veía la entrepierna ya húmeda de los fluidos de la castaña, se veían jugosos asi que comenzó a lamer alrededor de la zona y sus muslos para introducir su lengua en la vagina de la chica y asi la penetro con su lengua y dando pequeños mordiscos y chupetones al mismo tiempo, Kaoru que no se quedo atrás aparte de tener encerrado a uno de los pechos de la chica, deslizo una mano hacia donde Hikaru estaba tan entretenido y con uno de sus dedos masajeo el clítoris de la chica, Haruri ya estaba al limite sentía que ya no podía mas, era demasiado placer, abrió los ojos y volteo un poco la cara y se encontró con una mirada llena de deseo, lujuria y algo de molestia por parte de Kaoru, Haruhi en un arrebato alzo sus manos y le tomo la cara a Kaoru y le planto un beso el cual el correspondió sorprendido pero claro que lo disfruto, al acabar el beso Haruhi gimió muy fuerte y ambos gemelos sintieron como los fluidos de Haruhi salían de su interior y temblaba ligeramente, su cara era de total satisfacción, justo al terminar Haruri cae totalmente dormida y Kaoru consciente de ello la levanta y la lleva hacia uno de los muebles que estaba cerca de la piscina, le acomodo el vestido y al voltear ve que su gemelo sigue tirado en el suelo, al acercarse ve que también se había quedado dormido, una gota de sudor le resbala por la frente al no poder creer lo borracho que estaba su hermano para quedarse dormido asi después de eso, lo recoge del suelo y se lo monta al hombro para ir a acostarlo con Haruhi, al dejarlos ahí pensó en ir a buscar a la gente encargada del evento para que llevaran a los dos borrachos a sus habitaciones de hotel pero se detuvo a medio camino y pensó que no seria tan malo quedarse ahí un rato mas con ellos, volvió y se recostó a un lado pasando un brazo por la cintura de la chica, y asi quedándose dormido el tambien.

Los demás chicos se encontraban en la fiesta conversando y continuaban bebiendo, Tamaki estaba en la barra en medio de kyouya y Mori junto a ellos honey se encontraba comiendo pasteles intentando quitarse el sabor amargo que le habían dejado las bebidas. Tamaki que ya no sabía ni su nombre le propuso a kyouya ver quien de los dos podía tomar más, el pelinegro se negó sin pensarlo mucho diciendo que eso era un juego de niños, pero Tamaki al insinuarle que le daba miedo perder, que era un cobarde y que por eso Haruhi, el chico molestó decidió aceptar y comenzaron a beber como si ya no fuese sido suficiente por toda una noche lo que ya habían tomado desde que llegaron al lugar, cuando llevaban más de 5 botellas estaban más que borrachos Tamaki empezó a hablar de lo bonita que era Haruhi, que le propondría matrimonio en la playa y que cuando fuera su esposa se irían a vivir juntos a Francia y tendrían un perrito llamado príncipe.

-Aaaah! Le brillaron los ojos al chico por la ilusión

A kyoya no le agradó esto para nada y Mori que también escuchaba todo tampoco le gustó mucho la idea pero siguió como si nada con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba aunque se sentía algo incómodo y más que eso celoso pero en cambió el pelinegro quién si se había molestado se abalanzó al Rubio y cayeron al suelo golpeándose, aunque el Rubio no era de recurrir a los golpes el estar bajo los efectos del alcohol se volvía bastante agresivo, en ese momento venía entrando la mamá de los gemelos con Renge y la preguntó a Mori por qué peleaban.

-Ehh! Por Haruhi... Tamaki hablaba de boda, Francia, perritos y bueno... - respondió Honey volviendo a comer pasteles.

\- Como que dos hombres estan peleando tan salvajemente por una chica, así no es como se hace,, donde quedó la justa batalla para reclamar el corazón de una dama, - les decia la mujer indignada juntando su romance a la antigua con el alcohol y estilo romántico.

-Cierto!

-Si van a tener un duelo háganlo bien, aunque mi príncipe oscuro no tendrías que hacerlo si te quedaras conmigo - La chica le pico un ojo a Kyouya.

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua y Tamaki respondió - Mi corazón le pertenece solo a ella y lucharé no me quedaré contigo y lamente tener que decírtelo de esta manera.

-Kyaaaaaa! Tu no intento de príncipe, impostor, creído, egocéntrico.. Habló de mi querido Kyouya.

Tamaki quedó tumbado en el piso totalmente como si las palabras que le dijo fuesen sido flechas.

Preparen los caballos vamos a hacer esto como se debe, todas diríjanse hacia las caballerizas. Todos los del equipo de trabajo se levantaron al escuchar las órdenes de la mujer, parecían zombies era ya muy tarde el desmadre había sido mucho y el cuerpo se los estaba cobrando, no pasó mucho todos estaban en la otra parte del lugar donde se encontraban las caballerizas y todo ya había sido decorado estilo medieval.

Los chicos a duras penas se subieron a los caballos.

3...2... Ahora

Los caballos empezaron a correr al escuchar la señal de inicio pero esto no duro mucho el caballo de Tamaki paró no lo suficientemente fuerte pero igual el Rubio salió volando de frente ,Kyouya también término por caerse y estuvieron un rato en el suelo estaban uno encima del otro intentando pelear pero no sabían hacerlo así que solo empezaron a darse manotazos se cansaron Kyouya se le quitó de encima al otro y se quedaron unos minutos viendo el cielo , caso inconsciente de la boca del rubio salieron las palabras... Creo que volé... Cuando el pelinegro estuvo apuntó de decirle que era un idiota... Agrrrrrrrr... El Rubio se había quedado dormido como si estuviese en su casa de lo más tranquilo.

\- Ves las cosas que me haces hacer . .. El otro chico también se quedó dormido.

-Creó que esto es señal de que deberíamos irnos ya - el pequeño honey subió la mirada para ver a Mori y hacerle señas de que los buscara para irse.

Después de tanto buscar a los 3 desaparecidos, también los encontró tumbados hechos un ovillo juntos estaban húmedos y por lo que veía tenían frío ❄🍃 - hoy es la noche de encontrará a todos tirados en el suelo y arrastrarlos al hotel.

Se subieron o más bien Mori los subió al auto... A las habitaciones... Cambió de ropa a los gemelos... Trató de quitarle a Tamaki del lado a Kyouya pero parecía pegado a el así que mejor los lanzó a los dos en la cama... La verdad parecía su niñera perfecta.

Ritsu ya estaba dormido cuando llegaron el también había ido a la fiesta pero se fue cuando empezó a sentir muchas náuseas.

Buscó a honey que había ido al baño lo cargó y se dirigieron a dormir el podía ser muy fuerte pero no era de piedra y también sentía que se estaba muriendo.

 **Continuara** **…**


End file.
